


The Fall of the White Ranger

by NightEyes1394



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightEyes1394/pseuds/NightEyes1394
Summary: Trent has had enough. From being blamed for being evil to becoming a traitor for keeping his father's secret. How much is he expected to take? Apparently a lot.





	The Fall of the White Ranger

How much more could he take? He had nowhere to go. Nobody to turn to. To add insult to injury he was stripped of his powers. Trent Fernandez, the evil white ranger…sorry former ranger. His “friends” made sure of that. Once they found out his father was Mesagog, they all decided it was better…for them…to take Trent out of the picture.  
Trent looked down at his arm covered in scars and fresh wounds. From battle? No, no you have it all wrong. Trent couldn’t help but shake as he grew colder from the blood loss. He didn’t mean to cut so deep, but he needed to feel something on his wrist again. He hadn’t done this in a long time. Not since his evil ranger days and before that it was his parent’s death.  
He watched as white turned to red. “So beautiful…” he thought. Hypnotized by the blood, he almost forgot about the people showing up. Almost. Trent looked around him as students started to show up at the school. Trent got up and hid the knife in his backpack. He quickly rushed into the school’s bathroom to straighten up. “Shit..” he mumbled under his breath. He let his shirt soak up too much blood. He quickly rinsed it out as best he could. His once former white sleeve, now stained pink.  
He looked in his backpack. Luckily he nabbed one of his jackets before leaving his home. He put it on and did a onceover. Besides looking disheveled, he didn’t look too bad. Dark circles under his eyes, hair a mess. He looks worse than he did when he was evil. Lucky for him, he never stuck out at Reefside. The only ones who would notice were his friends and teacher. However, he highly doubted that anyone would notice…well, more like cared. However, at this point he could care less.  
He left the bathroom and ran straight into Conner.  
Great. Of all people it had to be him.  
Conner shoved past him, almost causing Trent to lose his balance. “Watch where you’re going traitor!” Trent snapped and shoved Conner into a locker. “You wanna go?” snarled Trent. Conner scoffed. “As if you could take me.” “I have before-“  
“Before when you had a morpher.”  
Trent glared at the Red Ranger. Conner looked smug. Oh how Trent wished he still had his morpher.  
“Hey! What’s going on here?”  
Wonderful, the oh-so-wise teacher and Black Ranger, Dr. Tommy Oliver.  
“Trent here started it.” Stated Conner.  
“Did not but I can certainly end it!”  
“With what? Tyrannadrones? Because that’s all you have left. And that freak of a father of you-“ Conner had no time to react before Trent punched him hard in the face, possibly breaking it in the process.  
“Trent!” Tommy snapped separating him from Conner. Conner growled and tried to lunge at Trent just to be held back by Ethan. “Hey man. Cool it.” Ethan whispered to him. Conner spit at Trent. “You’re lucky Fernandez.” “Conner stop!” Dr. O scolded him.  
“Trent…you’re bleeding.”  
Trent froze at Kira’s voice. Fuck. He looked down to see blood dripping on the floor. “Trent? Are you alright.?” Dr. O asked concern etched on his face. Really? Why the fuck do you care? Trent wanted to scream. He quickly darted out of the school. The chorus of his name being called out.  
All came from the people he least wanted to see.  
And the one that he needed to hear the most?  
Didn’t call out.


End file.
